New things
by Panemaniac124
Summary: Trying something new so I've created my own character. Lucie is the new girl at McKinley and has joined New Directions. My summaries are terrible but it's about her life in Glee (in a nutshell) Some Ryder romance too :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm trying something new and writing a Glee fanfic! Taking some time to figure out what's going to happen with the finale of 'Fate'. Please be patient with it because I want it to be perfect for my readers :) but for the Gleeks out there. **

**For the record, the character Lucie is my own creation because I like to write characters that I can base on myself. So yes, I am a Ryley girl but I would like Ryder for myself so Lucie is loosely based on my own personality. It's only for fun and to do something different. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

She wasn't known by many but to Ryder, she was all he could think about. Lucie Haven wasn't conventionally beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless. She had joined Glee club just the previous week and Ryder was there to witness her performance of 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver.

Lucie knew she wasn't the greatest singer but she loved to sing. It was definitely a passion of hers as well as writing. Whether it was poems, stories or small verses of songs, there was nothing she loved more than exposing herself in unique ways.

Waking up to the sun breaking through the curtains, Lucie reluctantly got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen-diner of her two bedroomed apartment. Her dad was already awake and had made pancakes for her breakfast.

"Mornin' sweetie," said her father as he placed the pancakes on the table. "Thought I'd make you something special to celebrate surviving your first week at McKinley."

She smiled at her fathers gesture and sat down to the plate of food. She had moved to Lima, Ohio with her father only ten days ago due to him being transferred for work. Lucie was happy with her father, she loved his presence and she loved how kind one person could be despite being left by Lucie's mother.

Within a few moments, the pancakes were gone from the plate and Lucie made her way to her room to get ready for school. Opting to keep her hair in its natural wavy shape, she put on a red checked shirt, black tights, shorts, black boots, a bowler hat and minimal makeup.

McKinley was only a short walk from her apartment so making sure all her books were ready, she grabbed her bag and walked out after kissing her father goodbye.

At her locker, Lucie placed the books she didn't need inside and made her way to homeroom. She took a seat at the back of the room near the window and shortly after, her fellow Glee clubber, Ryder Lynn, walked in and decided to take the seat next to her.

"Hey Lucie," he greeted as she smiled awkwardly in reply. "You don't really talk much outside of Glee do you?"

Lucie laughed a little at his comment. "It's not that I don't talk, I just don't have much to say. Plus I don't have many people to talk to so there's another reason for you."

"Well you should open up a bit more, especially in Glee. I think you'd have more fun if you just let yourself go, right now you're a little rigid." Explained Ryder.

Lucie looked around to see that a couple of girls were glaring at her from across the room. Were they staring at her because she was talking to Ryder? She couldn't tell.

"You think I'm rigid? Ha! You should see me in my room." She joked. Lucie loved to dance as well as sing, but she would never become a dancer, she mainly just flailed around and disturbed her neighbours.

Soon the bell rang and Lucie and Ryder walked to Glee together. They were greeted by a loved up Marley and Jake as well as a cheerful Sam.

They took seats next to Marley and Jake and the rest of Glee club came in soon after. Kitty took the seat in front of Lucie and turned around to speak to her.

"Can I just say, I haven't heard so many guys talk about one girl within the space of a week in my whole life." Kitty stated.

Lucie gave her a confused look and asked her to explain. "You honestly don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Lucie looked around at the others to see if they understood what Kitty meant. "Can I just ask something? Does Kitty speak another language?" The group chuckled and Kitty then went on to explain.

"What I mean is, you've got some admirers around the school already. Since last week I've heard at least ten guys talk about you, be proud girly!"

Lucie was dumbfounded but before she could reply Mr Schuester came in to give the club this weeks assignment.

"Alright guys, it's a brand new week and we still have a brand new member," Mr Schuester smiles at Lucie and a small blush spreads across her cheek. Ryder couldn't help but think how adorable she looked at that moment and he gave her a friendly nudge with his elbow. "How was your first week Lucie?" Asked Mr Schue.

"Uhm, it was pretty good. I've got homeroom and a couple other classes with Ryder and I have a few with Marley." She smiled at her peers before Will continued.

"Glad to hear you've settled in. Now. Last week I was extremely busy with some work and now I just want to be relax. So this weeks theme is..." He grabbed his marker pen and began to write across the board;

"Lazy!"

There was some muttering throughout the choir room; some excited about the weeks theme and others not as enthusiastic. Lucie, being one of the more enthralled, had her mind buzzing with the possibilities of her first Glee assignment. But she had already knew what song she had wanted to do within a second of knowing the theme.

"Alright, alright I know it's not the most exciting assignment but you can be creative with this! Think on how you can be lazy with music, think of something different. Trust me you guys will come up with something."

Ryder looked over at his friend Jake and they shared a similar look. Obviously knowing what the other is thinking Jake grabbed a guitar and started to play.

(Lucie POV)

Ryder/Jake:

"Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything."

Jake and Ryder suddenly started singing Bruno Mars' 'Lazy Song' as if they already knew what the assignment was going to be and had prepared this before hand.

Ryder:

"Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't"

At the appropriate moment Ryder actually put his hand in his pants and started dancing around like in the music video. I couldn't help but laugh and the other girls were laughing too.

Jake:

"I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man"

Ryder/Jake:

"Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Nothing at all."

Everybody was laughing and applauding as Ryder and Jake took a quick bow and returned to their seat. I raised my arm to Ryder and gave him a high five as he sat down.

Mr Schue stood in the centre of the room once again. "Guys, that was great! An obvious but brilliant example for this week. Well done."

As I walked through the halls to the cafeteria, I wasn't oblivious to the attention I was receiving since Kitty had mentioned it at Glee earlier today. A wolf whistle was blown as I waited in line for lunch but I tried to ignore it.

I've never had a boyfriend and I've never considered myself as an attractive person. I just make myself presentable for the day ahead, that's all.

I survey the food on offer and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall, muscular boy. He must be on the football team or even the wrestling team.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I ask nonchalantly.

The boy smirked, "Why yes you can, sweetheart."

I backed away a little at this pet name as I found it a little creepy.

"You're attractive enough. I'm a junior, you're a sophomore, we could make this work. How about we go to Breadstix this Saturday then go back to mine?"

This is probably the most awkward situation I've ever been in.

"Uhm... Thanks... But no thanks." I said moving out of the line to get away from the creepy jock.

"Aw, why not sweetheart?" He says following me out of the line. He places his hand on my waist but I push it off roughly.

(Ryders POV)

From my table, I look over at the lunch line and I see some arrogant Jock talking to Lucie. He puts his hand on her waist but she pushes it off. Rage boils inside of me

I rise out or my seat and make my way over to them. The jock tries to pull her in close to him but Lucie starts to hit his chest.

"Get off me! Let me go you creep!" She screams. He refuses to let go but Lucie slaps his face hard. He pushes her back on to the floor, "You little bitch."

I run over to side and lift her up back onto her feet. I turn around to the arrogant bastard and give him a cold stare.

"You think you're big? Think it's okay to go around pushing girls just cause they don't want to go out with a son of a bitch like you? If I ever see you touch her again, if I even see you look at her you're not just going to get slapped across the face."

He backs away slowly and I notice that the whole cafeteria is looking at us.

I turn back to Lucie. "Are you okay?"

"I think I hit my head off the floor. I feel dizzy. Is it normal to see three Ryder's?" She must have gotten a concussion or something, she's swaying around as if she's going to fall any second. I shout Sam over from my table and he helps me take Lucie to the nurses office.

Once there, I tell Sam he can head back to the cafeteria while I stay here with Lucie. The second her head hits the pillow, she's sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! New chapter! Haha, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and i hope you enjoy this one just as much! I'm really proud of this story because its the most i've ever written in two chapters! anyways please enjoy and dont forget to review :) x**

* * *

Ryder had stayed in the nurses office with Lucie, skipping out on sixth and seventh period while she slept away her small concussion.

He wondered to himself why he got so annoyed seeing that 'Jackass of a jock' - as he had previously named him - harass Lucie. Sure, it would have annoyed him just as much if it was any other girl but ever since he had met Lucie, he couldn't keep her off his mind.

He remembered her audition for Glee club when she sang 'Skinny Love' and how easily she lost herself in the song. The look on her face when Mr Schuester was delighted to announce her as New Directons newest member.

Her voice wasn't powerful like Marley's or Uniques, it was more of a soft rocker kind of sound. It was obvious that she had emotion in her voice. Her tone was built for old school music and by the looks of things she didn't look much like a 'Pop' kind of girl.

He realised that he wanted to get to know her more after hearing her sing and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He couldn't help but admire how peaceful Lucie looked in her sleep.

Beside him, Lucie stirred awake from her sleep that lasted the rest of the school afternoon.

She sat up on the bed, her hair dishevelled, her she tried to figure out where she was.

"Hey there sleepy, where's the rest of the dwarfs?" Ryder joked as she removed the hair from her face. She looked around the nurses office confused and then looked at Ryder for an explaination. "Some jock pushed you down and you hit your head. Now you've got a concussion."

Lucie rolled her eyes, sighing at herself. "That's just great, only a week in and I've already got hurt. What time is it?" She asked getting up from the bed.

"Well sixth period is just about as good as done so, do you want me to take you home?"

(Lucie POV)

I'm depending on Ryder to keep me steady on my feet on the walk to his car so that he can take me home. With one of his hands on my waist and the other holding the hand of my arm that I draped over his shoulder, he guides me into the passenger seat of his car.

I direct him to my apartment building and tell him that he can leave me here and I can go inside. He refuses to let me go in myself because he doesnt want me to "faint right in the middle of the staircase and get a worse concussion."

I'm grateful for his kindness as he leads me up to my apartment.

(Ryder POV)

Lucie opens the door to her apartment and we go inside.

The apartment itself if quite small but the white walls make it look larger than it really is. To the right side of the room is a small sofa, coffee table and TV set. Over to the other side is the kitchen/dining area and the centre of the room leads a clear path to three doors which I'm assuming is the bathroom, Lucie's parents' room and Lucie's room.

"Nice place," I say genuinely.

"This was all my dad could afford. My old place was a real home, this is just a house." She says taking a seat on the edge of the sofa.

"Is it just you and your dad that live here?" I ask curiously.

She looks back at me with sad eyes. "My mom left last year. She had an affair with some guy in her work. She tried to blame it on my dad by saying he wasn't loving enough or that he didn't love her anymore. Then she got mad with me cause I tried to stop the fighting, told me I was taking his side and I didn't love her. Then she just left... And I haven't seen her since."

There's a small silence for a moment due to the fact that I don't really know what to say in situations like these.

Lucie abruptly cleared her throat. "Uhm I'm going to go change into some pj's, you can watch some TV if you want to stay for a while." She smiles as she walks over and in through the third door, which I assume is her bedroom.

Taking the TV controller, I flick through a few channels until I find something decent to watch. After five minutes of scrolling through channels, I give up and wait for Lucie to come out from her room.

Waiting doesn't take very long because in a few seconds, she ran out of her bedroom and in through the middle door. Worried, I run in after her.

I find her kneeling down over the toilet puking violently. I go over to her and hold her hair back from her face while her stomach empties it's contents. I rub her back in the hope it will comfort her, but a groan only escapes her.

"Sorry you have to see this. It's probably not how you wanted to spend your Monday afternoon." She says with a croaky voice.

After vomiting a few more times, Lucie declares herself finished with it. She tries to get up from the floor so I jump off my feet and pull her up.

"Okay, let's get you to bed shall we?" I say lifting her off her feet and carrying her into her room.

I unfold the bed sheets and place her underneath them.

Deciding I should let her have some peace I tell her that I'm going home.

"No." She cries. She sits up in her bed and crosses her arms like a fussy child - which I found to be completely adorable - and demanded I come and sit on the bed with her.

She scootches up to leave space for me to sit. I go over and take my place next to her.

"I don't want to go to bed just now." She says with pouted lips and big eyes.

"Well then what do you want to do?" She shrugs her shoulders and furrows her eyebrows while she thinks.

"I don't know Ryder. Talk to me. Sing to me or something, you have a nice voice." I roll my eyes at her. It's like dealing with a child but I find it amusing. There's something about her that makes her look like a child, wether it's her large blue eyes I don't know but her innocence is breathtaking.

At her request, we sat and talked for about 2 hours straight. She told me her favourite music was , and about her life before she moved over to McKinley. And her favourite color is hazel brown because she likes that color of eyes.

We found out we had a lot in common in what seemed like a short space of time. It was almost six thirty by the time I decided I had better have gone home.

"Already? But you didn't sing to me. Sing me a song then I'll go to sleep and then you can go. Pinky swear!" She held out her pinky for me and I wrapped it in mine.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this song but I really like it,"

(Lucie POV)

I positioned myself in bed so that I could see Ryder kneeling down at the side of my bed.

I couldn't wait to hear him sing, from what I had heard in Glee club before, Ryder had an amazing voice. I just wanted to hear it again.

"I had to taste...

To see it close"

I soon realised he was singing A Song for a Sleeping Girl by Devics, which was one of my favourite songs.

"But you're already there

Right next to me

How could you ever find

A better place to be"

His voice is so flawless. He makes this song better than the original. His voice is beautiful, it's smooth, mellow and perfect. I take in every single word he sings.

"You're breathing slowly

I let you hold me

I left you so many times

While you were next to me

Your brown hair on the bed

I wanted you to see

This is a song

For a silent sleeping girl

She wants nothing

But to wake and find you there"

That night I would dream of Ryder Lynn...

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Song: A Song for a Sleeping Girl by Devics :) x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Just a shorter chapter for now but the next one will be better and there will be some interaction with the rest of New Directions :) thanks to my best friend Alison who helps with some of the ideas when I'm a little stuck :) so enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

Lucie shot up in her bed at the sound of the apartment door closing. She looked over to her alarm clock at her beside table and saw that it was close to ten pm and her father was just arriving home from work.

His office hours were particularly long in Lucie's opinion, starting at eleven in the morning and finishing late after nine pm.

Lucie's dream reappeared in her mind again and she tried to shake it away from her train of thought. It was possibly the weirdest dream she had ever had. She couldn't remember most of it but their were still pieces of it chiseled into her memory. Things like holding Ryder's hand and looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

Why was she dreaming of him? She couldn't understand, but she just assumed that she was dreaming of the last thing she saw or thought of before she fell asleep as she usually did.

Sliding off the bed and walking out of her room, Lucie saw her dad settling himself of the couch with a bowl of leftover pasta and a beer. She jumped onto the couch, legs crossed next to her father. She reached over to his bowl and stole a small handful of pasta giving him a devilish grin.

"How was work?" She asked as she chewed on the pasta.

"It was good. Sitting at a desk for most of the day doesn't get much different," He said with a chuckle. Taking the TV control, he switched on the news. "How was school?"

She thought quickly about how to tell her father that a guy pushed her down and gave her a concussion. She decided just to say that she tripped over and bumped her head on the floor.

"Yeah, it was fine. I had Glee club first period which was great, Jake and Ryder were hilarious. Then I had math, which was... You know, difficult. Oh and then at lunch I tripped and passed out a little." She said in a normal tone, as if nothing she said was alarming to any parent in the slightest.

Her father turned to her in a matter of urgency and started to, what looked like, examining her head for bumps and bruises."What? Are you okay sweetie? How did that happen?"

She pushed his hands away laughing. "Yes I'm okay, I just fell over my feet. The nurse just let me sleep for sixth and seventh period and then Ryder took me home. I was sick a little once I got home but I went to sleep again and I'm okay now."

Her father paused the TV and turned to her, "Who is this Ryder? Is there something I should know?" He asked accusingly.

Lucie scoffed at him in shock, "What do you mean by that? Ryder's just a friend so I have no idea what you're insinuating, Mr."

Giving her a simple "Mmhm" in reply, Lucie laughed before returning to her room.

Knowing she wouldn't get much sleep anytime soon, Lucie switched on her laptop and logged onto Facebook.

**'1 New Notification: Unique Adams has added you to a group chat with Marley Rose'**

_Unique: Heey! Me n Marls were just wonderin if you wanted 2 come 2 the movies on Saturday? Was thinking of asking the rest of glee, what u think? x_

_Lucie: Really?! That sounds great :) thank u ! Can I talk to u girls about it tomorrow lunch? x_

_Marley: Great! We r in glee before lunch so we can walk together :) x_

_Unique: Do u know what song you're doing for glee? Mr Schue didn't exactly make this one very easy x_

_Marley: uhm not yet but I will soon! :D jake and ryder were pretty quick with theirs but it was hilarious! x_

_Lucie: haha I thought so too :) I've already chosen my song, I chose it in like a second of knowing the theme x_

_Unique: really? Wow that's pretty quick x_

A small ping sounded from Lucie's laptop.

'**New Message from Ryder Lynn'**

She decided to say goodbye to Marley and Unique for now to she could talk to Ryder and the only response she got was a " ;) " from Unique. Not knowing what she meant by that, she put it aside and looked at her inbox.

_Ryder: hay hope u are feeling better :) _

_Lucie: yeh I'm better now :) just woke up from an amazing sleep about 15 mins ago_

_Ryder: must have been my singing. you fell asleep before I could finish it :P _

_Lucie: I wouldn't doubt it was your singing, I haven't had that good of a sleep on months! _

_Ryder: haha well im glad you're feeling better :) I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Lucie: see you tomorrow :) _

_Ryder: goodnight x_

_Lucie: night Ryder :) x_

Closing the lid of her laptop, Lucie was left with a small smile on her face after talking to Ryder. Deciding what to do with herself since she was well rested enough, she decided to listen to her music until she got tired enough to fall asleep again.

Putting her 'relax' playlist on shuffle, she lay back on the bed and just let her mind drift away with the sound of "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know it's not a very good chapter but I promise things will get better! Trust me on that my friends! please don't forget to review because I really do appreciate all feedback given! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop whoop! 4 chapters in 4 days? I'm on a roll here! Haha hope you like it! **

* * *

Ryder waited by his locker until the bell for homeroom rang. Taking a seat at the back of the room he thought about the day ahead, wondering who will sing in Glee today or what will be on the menu for lunch.

Lucie walked in soon after, wearing a denim shirt, a brown flared skirt and ankle boots. Again Lucie wore minimal makeup but decided to straighten her hair, making it look longer.

Scanning the room for a seat, her eyes fell on Ryder and the empty seat next to him. A smile formed on both their faces as they saw each other and Lucie walked over to the back of the room.

In her opinion, Lucie thought she could consider Ryder as a friend. He had been nothing but nice to her and it was comforting to know it wasn't only her who knew who 'Devics' were since he sang her to sleep the other day.

Both acting on impulse, Ryder got up out of his seat and they gave eachother a friendly hug.

Sitting back down Lucie and Ryder both noticed some looks aimed their way but ignored them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ryder asked turning to Lucie in his seat.

She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair before saying, "Much better, I fell asleep again at three so I'm rested enough," Ryder smiled at her glad to know she was better. "I forgot to say, thank you for yesterday."

"Why are you thanking me? I only kept you company for a while."

"I'm thanking you because you stayed by my side in the nurses office, you drove me home, you came in after me when I was sick, you stayed with me when I was probably being extremely childish by asking you to sing. So thank you."

Ryder couldn't hold in a chuckle remembering her childish attitude after he put her into bed. "Yeah, you were pretty annoying."

Lucie scoffed at Ryder's remark and stuck her tongue out, once again acting in a childish manner.

Looking at her timetable, math was her first class of the day. She hung her head in her hands dreading that it was compulsory. She let out a soft sigh under her breath but Ryder was quick to notice her attitude change.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked bending forward so that only she could hear him.

Lifting her head, she sat back in her seat and pointed to her timetable.

"Who doesn't hate math? I'm no good at it." Ryder stated

"I know I hate it but... I can't do it. I mean for me, it's really difficult."

"Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses in every subject Lucie, no one can be good at everything they do."

Lucie contemplated whether or not she could share her secret with Ryder. It's not like she was the only person in the world who was going through what she was going through. But she trusted Ryder not to judge her.

Moving closer to Ryder, "Can you promise you won't tell anyone this?"

Ryder held out his pinky in front of her and she wrapped it in hers, "Pinky swear."

She put her lips close to his ear and covered her mouth so only he could hear.

"I have dyscalculia." Moving back to her original position, Lucie could feel her face grow redder with embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Lucie. You probably couldn't have told a better person because, I've got dyslexia. I know what it's like. And you know what, we're in the same math class so I'm going to sit next to you and if you need help with anything, I'm your guy." He said flashing his bright smile while taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

The bell then rang and she and Ryder walked along the hallways to their class, still holding hands not thinking anything of it other than a comforting gesture for Lucie.

Ryder spoke to the teacher about moving next to Lucie and he was nothing but understanding. From that second she knew things were going to be a lot easier for her and her disability.

The next few periods passed quickly since Lucie was in the same class with at least one of her peers from Glee.

It got to fourth period and Lucie made her way to Glee. Everyone was soon together and made small talk with each other until Mr Schue came in. She talked a little to Artie about movies and how she thought that the remake of 'Spiderman' was better than the original because of the special effects but Artie disaggreed because he thought Toby Maguire was a better Peter Parker than Andrew Garfield would ever be.

"Alright guys! Who's up first?" Says Mr Schuester as he walks into the choir room.

Sam volunteers to go first and he brings an iPod with him. Placing it on the stool in the centre floor, Sam pushes a play button on a recording and sits back down on his seat. We hear Sam's voice on the recording but no music or any singing. That's when Sam goes back up, collects his iPod, takes a quick bow and swiftly returning back to his seat.

An awkward silence fills the room before Mr Schue gathers the groups attention. "Well... Sam that was definitely lazy but unexpected and creative. Ok who's next?"

Without a second thought Lucie jumps out of her seat and out into the centre of the room.

Looking around she spots a guitar and goes over to take it.

(Ryder POV)

Lucie is standing there and she looks as if she could genuinely be a professional singer. She has the entire package, the style, the looks, the personality, and she can play guitar too. I don't think anyone knew she played until now.

Positioning the guitar in her hands, she strums the strings to check if they're in tune. She takes a deep breath in before starting to play the instrumental for her song.

"Baby, you hardly even notice

When I try to show you this

Song is meant to keep you

From doing what you're supposed to.

Waking up too early

Maybe we can sleep in

Make you banana pancakes

Pretend like it's the weekend now.

And we could pretend it all the time

Can't you see that it's just raining?

There ain't no need to go outside"

She sings a song I've never heard before, but it sounds amazing when she sings it. With her eyes closed and concentrating on the lyrics, her fingers change chords effortlessly like its her second nature.

"But just maybe, like a ukulele

Momma made a baby

Really don't mind the practice

Because you are my lovely

Baby, baby, love me

'cause I love to lay here lazy

We could close the curtains

Pretend like there's no world outside

And we could pretend it all the time

Can't you see that it's just raining?

There ain't no need to go outside

Ain't no need, ain't no need, mmm, mmm,

Can't you see, can't you see?

Rain all day, and I really, really, really don't mind.

But the telephone is singing

Ringing

It's too early

Don't pick it up

We don't need to

We got everything

We need right here

And everything we need is enough

Just so easy

When the whole world fits inside of your arms

Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?

Wake up slow, mmm mm, you got to wake up slow"

Everyone applauds her and her cheeks burn a little redder as she puts the guitar back in place. I exchange a look with Unique and Marley which they know to mean "Wow"

"Amazing Lucie! How long have you played the guitar?" Asked Mr Schue.

"I don't actually play. It's the only song I know how to play, my dad taught me it a while ago." She gives a small smile and looks over to me for a second before looking away.

(Lucie POV)

Mr Schue let's us go for lunch early because he had to go see Miss Pillsbury, so Unique, Marley and I went to the bathroom before heading for the cafeteria.

Marley and Unique touch up their makeup while I stand beside them awkwardly.

"Why are you not beautifying your already beautiful face Lucie?"

"Am I supposed to? I've never gone to the bathroom in a group before."

Unique gives me a horrified look, "Shame on you girl, you have never lived! Next thing you'll be telling me that you've never been to a slumber party."

"Actually, I've never been to sleepover." I admitted.

"Well then, it looks like we've got something to do at the weekend," Announces Marley.

I can't help but grin at the thought of a sleepover.

"So let's say, The Notebook, Mean Girls, any other movie you want to bring, plenty of food. My house after school on Friday?" Marley says.

"Sounds perfect to me." I say as Unique hands me some of her lipgloss.

"Great! Now lemme get a snap of you beautiful girls!" Unique takes out her phone and takes a few pictures of the three of us and posting them to Facebook with the caption "my gorgeous friends 3"

I think to myself, 'So. This is what having friends is like?'

* * *

**Song: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**woo! New chapter :) the next chapter will be from Ryder's POV so you will now get to discover more of his thoughts :D enjoy and don't forget to review if you like the story so far x**

* * *

The rest if the week passed fairly quickly. She spent her lunch times at a table with the girls from Glee or she would spend some time away from the gossiping world and talk with the boys.

It came to the end of the Friday school day and Lucie gathered her things from her locker and waited on Marley and Unique. Lucie was excited about her first sleepover but a little nervous too. It wasn't too long before Unique and Marley walked towards her with great smiles on their faces. Hauling her rucksack over her shoulder, Lucie walked along the corridors out of the school and out to Marley's mother's car.

The drive to Marley's house was only 10 minutes away and as soon as the car parked, the girls practically ran out of the car and into the house.

In Marley's room, they decided to watch a movie first, and looked at their options;

The Notebook

Mean Girls

The Hunger Games

And Titanic.

The girls unanimously decided that Mean Girls should be watched first so Marley set up to movie while Unique and Lucie gathered together their feast of snacks and lay it on the floor.

As the hours got later, the more fun the girls were having. They did all of the typical sleepover activities like manicures and pedicures, face masks etc. Lucie couldn't keep a smile off of her face. Just being with Marley and Unique came so naturally to her, it was like they had been friends for a long time.

It got to eleven thirty and the girls decided to change into their pjs. Lucie took out her blue flannel pyjama shorts and navy tank top from her rucksack along with some fuzzy socks and the girls took turns to change in the bathroom.

Once comfortable in their pjs, the gathered on the bed and Marley set up her laptop. Not sure what to do they decided to play a game where they were to reveal their weird celebrity crush and the others were to judge.

The game didn't last very long because after a few weird crushes a Skype call from Ryder was ringing on the screen.

"Should we answer him?" Marley asked looking at the girls for an answer.

"Why not? He's probably lonely, poor baby." Unique said as Marley hovered the mouse over the "Answer" button and clicked on it.

Ryder's face soon popped up on the screen and he cheered "Yay! Sleepover!" in a girlish voice.

The girls laughed at his ridiculousness.

"What movies have you been crying at tonight then?"

"None so far, we haven't gotten to the Notebook yet actually." Retorted Lucie sticking her tongue out in the process.

The smile on Ryder's face grew wider seeing Lucie act childish again, it was something he liked about her personality and was sure he would see it more as time went on in their friendship.

"Haha right, well I'll just get to the point cause I don't want to interrupt you girls but are we doing that movie trip with Glee or is that just down the drain?"

Marley and Unique had almost forgotten about the plans to go to the movies tomorrow afternoon with Glee and they were lucky that Ryder had reminded them. "Oh right! Uhm well most of Glee can't make it tomorrow from what they told me. I say we just leave it for another weekend when everybody can make it." Marley reasoned. Ryder agreed and then said goodnight to the girls before signing off.

Unique gave Lucie a sly grin before she started to sing to herself, "Lucie and Ryder sitting in a tree..."

Marley burst into fits of laughter and nearly fell off the bed. Composing herself, she decided to ask Lucie, "Do you like Ryder?"

(Lucie POV)

"Do you like Ryder?" Marley asked suddenly after our Skype session ended.

I gave a confused look and stammered to answer her question.

"Wha- I don't. Huh? Where is this coming from?"

Of course I liked Ryder, he is a great person and he quickly became my friend since moving here. Sure there are specific things I like about him such as his eyes and his smile but that doesn't mean I like him. Does it?

No it doesn't, I admire things about him that I'm sure many other people do. He's my friend and that's all it's going to be.

"Hey it's okay if you do. We've just noticed you guys are pretty close right now even though you've only known each other for two weeks." Explained Unique.

"Exactly! You are as close to Ryder as I am with him. You have like sixty percent of classes together and you spend more time at lunch with the boys than the girls. And there's nothing wrong with that, we were just wondering," Added Marley. "Plus the other day when you sang in glee, Ryder had this look of pure adoration on his face."

Unique changed the subject to movies and two hours later, the girls were crying at the end of 'The Notebook'

Looking at the clock, it was almost 2 in the morning, and with tired eyes the girls settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you lovely people! Told in only Ryder's POV so I hope you enjoy :) don't forget to review if you like it or if you didnt like it x**

* * *

(Ryder's POV: Saturday morning)

On the bedside table, my phone vibrated with an incoming phone call. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Sam. Pressing answer, he put the phone to his ear and said "Hey Sam, what's up?"

The voice of Jake came through, "Hey it's Jake, my phone broke so I'm borrowing Sam's. We're out at the Lima Bean if you want to meet us there, Marley said she was coming with Unique and Lucie. We need something to do so, you coming?"

"Uhm yeah man, I'll be there in like twenty minutes. See you there." I said hanging up. I got out of bed and walked towards my wardrobe and I picked out jeans, a top and a hoodie to get dressed. Heading downstairs into the hall I put on my shoes before leaving the house for the Lima Bean.

I decided to walk since it the Lima Bean wasn't that far from my house and that I had left earlier too.

Walking down the path, I took out my phone from my back pocket and checked for any messages. I noticed a few Facebook notifications and saw that Marley had uploaded photos from last night with Unique and Lucie. The girls were posing and pulling silly faces and it made me really glad that Lucie had become friends with Marley and Unique. She couldn't have become friends with better people.

Over the last week Lucie began to be more comfortable being in Glee. I'm pretty sure that she's got everybody's number. It's truly incredible how likeable she is and how easy it is to get along with her. I think she prefers to spend more time with the guys than the girls - she doesn't seem the type to gossip over fashion or boys.

Looking at some more of the photos I added a "Like" to them as I approached the Lima Bean.

Jake was sitting down at a table with Sam and I made my way over to them. I sat down and joined Sam in convincing Jake that Zombies could defeat Robots. Just then a familiar voice spoke from behind my head.

"Nope, you're wrong, Robots would vaporise the crap out of Zombies with their lazers. What do Zombies have that could defeat lazers?" I turned around and saw Lucie holding her coffee and Marley and Unique came up behind her and they took a seat at the table.

Marley sat next to Jake, Unique sat across from Sam and Lucie sat next to me.

"Can you guys change the discussion? I know that Lucie could write an entire essay about things like that from what she talked about last night!" claimed Unique.

I rolled my eyes at Unique and Marley who clearly didn't like these topics so I just said to Lucie, "Well then, we'll just need to discuss the Robot/Zombie apocalypse over text," Lucie replied with a smile before Sam spoke up.

"What are you girls drinking? Something smells good."

Lucie laughed a little and gave Sam her To-Go cup to smell. "It's probably mine, it's pretty strong for a Mochachino. You want to try it?" She offered and Sam nodded before drinking from her cup. He grew a satisfied smile and Lucie then tasted it for herself.

Unique looked a little disgusted at the fact she didn't care someone else drank from her cup, which only made her more horrified before she offered me a sip because she thought I'd like it. Which I did after taking a small sip.

Lucie then noticed and couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry if you find it weird but I don't really care about drinking from the same cup."

Conversation changed to set lists and how we might need more practice for routines. "We should do practice after school some more, for only like an hour or an hour and a half." Marley stated.

"Marls, I know we need more practice but you need to stop thinking you're letting us down when you're not. We've got the strongest Glee club I could ever imagine. We've got our voices, our routines, your songs. It's going to be just fine." said Jake wrapping Marley in his arms and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I know I don't know anything about our competition but I know we're going to be amazing. I'm up for the extra rehearsals anyway, I need to improve my dancing for sure," said Lucie as she leaned back in her seat.

Marley's smile spread across her face, delighted to know that we were going to be fine.

We finished our coffees and we all decided on heading home. Marley went away with Unique and Jake and Sam headed separate ways. Lucie and I were left standing outside of the Lima Bean unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want to do anything? We could finish that Robot/Zombie discussion over at my house if you wanted?" I suggested.

Lucie's eyes lit up slightly and she gave a grin, "Well then, lead the way"

* * *

The walk back to my house seemed a lot shorter walking with Lucie. She was still trying to convince me how Robots would beat Zombies, but my bets would always go on Zombies.

When we got to my house, I lead her upstairs to my room and she jumped onto the bed.

"Well, if it ever comes to a Zombie/Robot apocalypse and you bet everything you own on the Zombie side, don't come running to me for food or water or shelter because I'm going to be on the winning team."

It still amazed me how easily I could get along with Lucie. Even though I'm so close with Marley, we never really talk about Zombies or Robots. With Marley it's more like talking about things we enjoy but talking to Lucie is almost like talking to myself in some way. She likes things not a lot of girls like and she doesn't like what most girls do.

She's just amazing in every way possible.

Later on we decided to watch TV. Lucie chose the channel while I got some snacks. Picking out some cans of Pringles and packets of chocolate, I walked back up to my room and saw that Lucie had put on some re-runs of Friends.

"I've watched the box set like one hundred times over and it still makes me laugh." she said as I crawled up on the bed next to her.

"Exactly. Joey has got to be my favourite, probably because I like food too." I said laughing at Joey's attempt to finish a whole turkey.

"I don't know if I have a favourite. Maybe Phoebe but I don't have a definite choice."

Lucie reached her hand into the different snack packets and took out a mix. She threw up a chocolate ball in the air and caught it in her mouth before doing it again with another. She smiled at me and then threw one at my face.

"You're supposed to catch it in your mouth Ryder. Try again." she joked as I sat up straight with my mouth open like a basketball net for her to aim.

This lead to a full on tournament to see who could catch it from opposite ends of the room. Lucie won and she done a winners dance similar to my end zone dances.

I ran across the room catching her off guard and I scooped her up off the ground, raising her above my head and spinning her around. She was laughing uncontrollably so I dropped her onto the bed and sat down next to her. She regained her breath and she then caught me off guard by tickling my sides in revenge.

This continued for five minutes before I yelled, "Truce!"

We just sat on the bed for another while talking before my mother entered my room.

**Ooooh, Ryder's mother! Haha I'm just a little hyper when I write this. Next chapter will be written in my usual format of 3rd person, Lucie POV then Ryder POV. Thank you for reading if you didn't get bored with it already and leave before reaching this point :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Hope you are enjoying the story so far :) here's another chapter for you lovely lovely people! **

* * *

"Ryder sweetie, your fathe-" Mrs Lynn stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she lay eyes upon Lucie. "Ryder, you never mentioned we were having company. Hello dear, my name is Elizabeth"

"I'm Lucie, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Lynn." said Lucie with a warm smile.

"Oh please don't call me Mrs Lynn, it makes me sound too old! Elizabeth will do. Ryder I just came up to say that your Father is coming home from work early so we can have dinner together. Would you like to join us Lucie?" asked Elizabeth. Mrs Lynn had a youthful look about her. Her hair was neatly in place and her dress suit was wrinkle free much like her face.

Ryder looked at Lucie expectantly with an encouraging smile. "Yes please. Thank you." Elizabeth smiled and left the room after saying that Ryder's father would be home in half an hour and dinner wouldn't be long after.

Lucie turned to face Ryder after his mother had left. "Your mother is lovely."

"Sometimes a little too lovely, but she's a great cook. I'm glad you're staying for dinner, when my dad comes home early, most times it's not for the best reasons." Ryder said as he scooched up to rest his head on his pillow. Lucie moved next to him and put her head on his pillow too.

"It'll be fine, Ryder. Maybe this is one of the days he comes home early for a good reason." Lucie said trying to comfort Ryder.

To her, it was obvious Ryder didn't get along well with his father. For what reason, she couldn't decipher but she knew Ryder would need some support at dinner so she was going to do her best to do exactly that.

The pair lay on the bed staring at the ceiling until the slam of the front door echoed through the house. They both shot up from the bed, and Lucie grabbed Ryder's hand from the fright. "Guess we better go say 'Hi' to daddy." Ryder said with a sigh as Lucie reluctantly let go of his hand and they walked down to the kitchen.

As they approached the kitchen, Ryder stopped Lucie from walking any further as he heard his parents talking.

"Andrew, I know you're stressed at work but we can talk about it later. Ryder has company." he could hear his mother say in a hushed tone.

"Fine, I like his friends anyway, that Jake boy especially." his father replied halfheartedly.

Ryder took this as an opportunity to walk in and Lucie followed after.

"Hey dad." Ryder said dryly as his father gave him a 'man-hug'.

"Hey son," his father replied. "Who's this, I thought you had Jake around?"

"This is my friend Lucie. Remember? I told you she moved here a few weeks ago."

Lucie stepped forward with a small, nervous smile and held her hand out for Mr Lynn. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Lucie."

(Lucie's POV)

We sat down in the dining room to a hot place of roast beef with vegetables and mashed potatoes. Ryder definetly wasn't kidding when he said his mother was a great cook.

"This is lovely Elizabeth. Thank you." I say gratefully.

She gave me an appreciative smile, "Thank you Lucie, it's a pleasure to have you here,"

I could feel a small blush creeping up on my face and I could see Ryder looking at me from the corner of my eye and he noticed my blush too.

"So, are you in any classes with Ryder, Lucie?" his mother asked genuinely interested.

"Quite a lot actually. We have Glee, history, science and math. I'm really glad he's in my math class, he's been helping me study a lot." I look up to Ryder who is now growing a blush on his face. He looked so cute when he got embarrassed.

Did I just say that?

"Well that's handy you have a friend in a lot of classes. Do you know what you plan to do when you leave high school?" his father asked.

I had to think about my answer for a minute. If I said I didn't know, then they would think I was too lazy to care. I thought about my passions and what one I would prefer to do most with my time.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I would love to be able to do something with writing. Maybe journalism, or I'd love to be a novelist. I've still got a few years to decide."

Mr and Mrs Lynn asked some more questions about my family, my likes and dislikes. They were lovely people.

Mrs Lynn began to take in the plates and I rose out of my seat to help her in the kitchen leaving Ryder alone with his father.

(Ryder POV)

Lucie and my mom left for the kitchen with the dishes leaving me with my dad. I was surprised how nice he was at dinner, he's never been that interested in any of my friends before but he seems to like Lucie.

"So. Is she your girlfriend?" my dad asked knowing that my mom and Lucie were out of earshot.

"What? Lucie? No, she's just a close friend. We just hang out together, that's all." I reply.

"Well I have to say, she's something. Very pretty and down to earth, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted anything more than just 'close friend' status."

For my dad to be this interested in my life before if surreal to me. He's never had much more to say to me than "How are your grades, son?" I couldn't even believe my dad was having a real father-son conversation with me. And about Lucie. Maybe he was right about wanting more than 'Close friend' status.

To me, she's perfect.

(3 months later)

Ever since Lucie stayed for dinner a few months ago, my parents invited her over once every second week and I stayed at hers every other. There was only a few hours a day that we wouldn't see each other at some point, but even when we weren't hanging out we were either texting or talking over the phone.

And honestly, I know I have feelings for her. I care for her so much and over the past few months she has became one of my best friends. I admire everything about her. Her singing, her personality, her style, her stories.

The time we hung out after the first dinner at my house, she read me a poem she wrote after I found out that she enjoyed writing. She has a talent.

I don't think there is anything I haven't told Lucie. I've trusted her with my secrets and she trusted me with hers.

Tonight, McKinley is having a themed fundraiser event and everyone in Glee will be the entertainment. We have our set list ready and I'm sure it will be great.

The fundraiser is an Old School theme so, Glee club will be performing songs from anything from the 60's to the 90's while wearing pretty ridiculous outfits.

I was over at Jake's house with Sam getting ready in our outfits.

"Dude, I look like I'm straight out of Austin Powers or something." said Sam as he posed idiotically in the mirror with his flared trousers and blouse.

"Well at least the girls will be able to pull it off better than us." said Jake as he frowned at his costume.

The fundraiser starts at 7:30 and it was already 6:45 so we had to get there earlier for sound check.

I usher the guys out of the house and into Jakes car. "Come on guys, lets go raise some funds"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Last chapter for this fic! Thank you to those who have reviewed and continued to support this story even though it isn't the best Glee fic. I'm thankful that you accepted me creating my own character, I see it no different to creating a Tribute for a Hunger Games fic. So once again thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the conclusion X**

* * *

At seven o'clock, all members of the New Directions glee club were preparing for the night ahead. The boys were in the auditorium going over some routines and the girls were in the bathroom putting on their makeup and fixing their costumes.

The different outfits clashed with one another but the girls made the most of it. Unique and Kitty were on hair and makeup duty so while the girls got stage ready, they sang to a few songs for some vocal warm ups.

Tina and Marley helped Lucie to pin her outfit into place. The completed ensemble was a colorful shirt - that Kitty suggested to turn into a belly top - navy disco pants and brown platform boots that made her two inches taller than she was.

Noticing that Marley and the rest of the girls (except Kitty) were dressed in retro dresses, she suddenly felt self conscious that she was the only one showing some skin.

"Wait, do I really need to wear this? I'd be more comfortable wearing an old style dress." Lucie protested.

"Hell to the no!" Unique objected as she pulled Lucie forward in front of the mirror to do her hair and makeup.

Kitty started to tease Lucie's hair and curl it with the curling iron and Unique brushed multiple brushes across her face. The outcome was large, volumous curls much like Farrah Fawcett and the makeup was similar to the old school Madonna but with more of a winged eyeliner.

"Wow! You look amazing Lucie," Tina praised. "Now that we're all ready I think we should meet the boys at the auditorium."

Kitty ran ahead of the girls into the auditorium. She spotted Ryder and ran up to him interrupting his routine practice.

"Okay donkey teeth, she's going to walk in here and you're practically going to drool at the sight of her because we ALL know you like her in that way. So I suggest that tonight you act like the man you say you are and make your move on her, idiot," Kitty turned in the other direction to walk away but swiftly turned back again for a moment. "And if you're really too stupid to realise who I'm talking about, it's Lucie, moron."

As Kitty left, the rest of the guys came up to Ryder.

"Uhm what was that about?" Artie asked looking back at where Kitty was previously standing.

"She said I was to make a move on Lucie tonight. Why?"

The boys all gave him a look before Jake spoke up. "Dude, it's obvious you two have got a thing for each other. I mean you have only known each other for a few months and you are like as close as two people can get without being in a relationship."

"Look, I've told you that I do like her. But she probably only sees me as her best guy friend."

"No. Dude it's obvious she likes you. The way you guys look at each other from opposite sides of the choir room is kind of like you two are having some sort of eye sex. She's into you. I know." Sam added.

The conversation was stopped as the doors to the auditorium opened and the girls walked through. Unique first followed my Marley and Tina, then Sugar and Brittany and then Kitty walked in with her arm linked with Lucie.

"Add a little shake to your hips, he's going to love it." whispered Kitty.

Since Lucie and Ryder had gotten very close within the last few months, the girls of Glee club had noticed and got her to confess to 'crushing on Ryder.' Lucie confided in them to get her feelings off her chest but only moments ago they revealed to her that if she wanted anything to happen between them, then she was to look irresistible tonight. Especially of they were performing a duet together.

(Ryder's POV)

The girls walked down the auditorium stairs in an order. They all wore dresses from what looked like the 70s era. All but Kitty and... Lucie. Never in my life did I think she would bare some skin. But she looked beautiful.

She approached the stage with a swagger in her walk. Kitty let the link of their arms go and walked to the back of the stage where the rest of the guys and girls were standing and Lucie walked up to me.

From behind I could hear a few wolf whistles from the boys and a blush crept up on Lucie's face.

"Wow... You look..." I couldn't find the words to describe how she looked.

"Not myself?" she said completing the sentence.

"Well that's one way to put it. But I was going to say amazing."

She grew redder across her face and bit her lip. "Come on, we've got routines to practice." she said as she brushed past me. I watched her walk away from me and she continued to walk with her previous swagger back to where the girls were.

The event was about to start soon after we finished our practice so we all made our way to the Gym, to see how everything looked.

And it looked great. There was food stands and prize games at he sides and a large stage at the back of the hall where Mr Schuester was setting up the mikes. We all made our way on to the stage to see him before we would lose him in the crowd.

'Hey! You have certainly gone the extra mile with costumes. You guys ready?" Schue said excitedly.

"Ha! We were born ready Mr Schue." answered Lucie as she placed her hands on her hips. Kitty snapped her fingers beside her with an "Mmhm" and they both laughed.

Everyday Lucie seemed to be getting more confident and she wasn't afraid to show it (Or her stomach for that matter.)

Kitty was right, I probably was going to drool...

(Lucie's POV)

So far, the night is going amazing. The music has skipped around the themed decades randomly going from 90's-70's-60's-90's-80's etc. etc.

I just got off the stage from performing Shania Twain's 'That Don't Impress Me Much' with Kitty, Tina and Brittany. It was my first performance so before I got on stage I was freaking out a little. But once the music started, there was nothing stopping me.

All of the girls and I went onto the dance floor when the music was starting up again for Jake and Ryder.

Jake:

"I don't look good in no Armani Suits

No Gucci shoes - or designer boots

I've tried the latest lines from A to Z

But there's just one thing that looks good on me"

As the music got into the chorus, Ryder started to do some of his ridiculous dance moves. Shuffling his feet around, his eyes scan the crowd of dancers and he see's me dancing with the girls.

Jake/Ryder:

"The only thing I want

The only thing I need

The only thing I choose

The only thing that looks good on me...is you"

When the boys sang "is you", Jake pointed towards Marley making her blush. Only after - when Tina spun me around to face the stage - I realised that Ryder was pointing to me. I heard the girls squeals of excitement as they resumed dancing with the song.

Ryder:

"I'm not satisfied with Versace style

Put those patent leather pants - in the circular file

Sometimes I think - I might be lookin' good

But there's only one thing that fits me like it should"

Jake/Ryder:

"The only thing I want

The only thing I need

The only thing I choose

The only thing that looks good on me...is you

Ya it's you - it could only be you

Nobody else will ever do

Ya baby it's you - that I stick to

Ya we stick like glue

The only thing I want

The only thing I need

The only thing I choose

The only thing that looks good on me...is you"

The crowd cheered as Jake and Ryder walked off the stage and came down to where I was standing with the girls.

I felt hands nudging me forward to Ryder. "Hurry up and say something. He was obviously thinking of you in that song." I heard Tina whisper by my ear.

I could feel my cheeks were suddenly burning red. Trying to say something at this particular moment was proving extremely difficult. Thankfully, Ryder spoke first.

"Do you want to go get some food?" he asked over the music. Nodding in reply, I turned around to look back at the girls who all had eager expressions, even Jake looked a little excited himself too.

"You were great," I said as I filled the paper plate with food.

"Not as great as you were."

I smiled at him and stole a mini burger off of his plate making him laugh. We finished the food on our plate and then he took me out onto the dance floor.

We danced together but every now and then one of us had to go back onto the stage for one of our performances. The fundraiser is more fun than I thought it would be.

It got to around 10:50 and it was time for my duet with Ryder - even though it was sung solo. I waited behind the stage for Ryder while shaking off the nerves that had built up suddenly. Ryder came around the corner of the side of the stage and smiled when he saw me.

I grimace nervously as he walked up to me, fidgeting with my hands and taking quick shaky breaths.

"Are you okay? You're not nervous are you?" he said taking my shaky hands in his.

"Yeh, I always get a little nervous before going on. I'm fine though, it happens all the time." I replied.

He pulled me in to him quickly and wrapped his arms around me. "You've got nothing to be nervous about, you're perfect."

The current music stopped, signalling it was time for Ryder and I to go on and perform. He let me go and we walked onto stage as Kitty, Sugar, Marley and Unique walked off. The music started up once again and my nerves flew away when I saw Ryder beside me.

Lucie:

"Captured effortlessly

That's the way it was

Happened so naturally

I did not know it was love

The next thing I felt was

You holding me close

What was I gonna do?

I let myself go

And now we're flyin' through the star

I hope this night will last forever"

Ryder:

"I've been waitin' for you

It's been so long

I knew just what I would do

When I heard your song

Filled my heart with your bliss

Gave me freedom

You knew I could not resist

I needed someone

And now we're flyin' through the stars

I hope this night will last forever"

Ryder/Lucie:

"Oh oh oh oh

Ain't nobody

Loves me better

Makes me happy

Makes me feel this way

Ain't nobody

Loves me better than you"

Lucie:

"I wait for night time to come

And bring you to me

Can't believe I'm the one

I was so lonely"

Ryder:

"I feel like no one could feel

I must be dreamin'

I want this dream to be real

I need this feelin'"

Ryder/Lucie:

"I make my wish upon a star

And hope this night will last forever

Ain't nobody

Loves me better

Makes me happy

Makes me feel this way

Ain't nobody

Loves me better than you"

We both move away from our mike stands and walk towards each other in the middle of the stage. At this moment I can't take my eyes away from his.

Lucie:

"And first you put your arms around me

Then you put your charms around me

I can't resist this sweet surrender

Oh my nights are warm and tender"

Ryder:

"We stare into each other's eyes

And what we see is no surprise

Got a feeling most with treasure

And a love so deep we cannot measure"

Ryder/Lucie:

"Ain't nobody

Loves me better

Makes me happy

Makes me feel this way

Ain't nobody

Loves me better than you"

We're still staring at each other as the music stops. A smile spreads across both our faces knowing that the night is now over. I sigh in relief, looking away into the crowd but I feel Ryder's hands cup my face and turn me to face him.

The next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I'm caught off guard for a moment but soon he wraps his arms around my waist and I return the kiss.

It's everything I had imagined a first kiss to be like. Beautiful. Sweet. Magical.

The kiss was broke when I heard squeals from the dance floor. I had completely forgot where I was at the moment, not realising that all of my friends were here too.

"I'm yours now if you want me to be." Ryder said caressing my hands.

I looked up into his brown eyes. "Then you're mine. Forever."


End file.
